A problem with projection alignment instruments has been finding a way to determine the resolution and range of the mask and wafer stages and the overlay accuracy of the instrument. This must be done within a small viewing area. Heretofore, a small vernier was used for purposes of alignment, but it was unable to measure the deviation range.
The present invention is intended to overcome the foregoing and other problems, which will become apparent as the description proceeds.